


After The Tone

by SparkGoddess



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess





	After The Tone

Martin bit his lip as he ran his fingers over the strip of paper that Douglas had given him. He didn't know what it was to but he was sure it wasn't going to end up being pleasant.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number on the paper, waiting as it rang.. Once, Twice.. then he heard movement before a small breath filled his ears "Hello?" said a woman's voice

"Oh. Umm.. I.. Douglas told me to call.." Martin mumbled out, not understanding why he'd been given a number to call a woman. His leg started to shake nervously.

"You must be Martin" She said, her words coming out slowly and the last one with a hint of a moan attached to it. 

Martin's eyes widened and he swallowed hard "Yes.. That's me" her voice was doing things to his body that he didn't expect. He could feel his cheeks heat up.

She let out a little laugh "I was told you're a Captain.. That's pretty sexy" Martin's mouth opened to tell her about how much he loved being the Captain but stopped at the word sexy. 

"I.. " Martin let out nervously, not really knowing what to say. She licked her lips "Have you ever taken a woman on the flight deck?" she asked curiously but finding no response.

"A woman like me.. that would love nothing more than to be in a room alone with a Captain" She let out a breath and heard a gasp come from his end.

Martin shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he listened to the woman on the line. Her voice was making it hard to focus "I'm a bit naughty so I apologize. I could see us in that room. Me running my hands over your skin. Taking off your clothes" She spoke and smiled when she heard his breathing.

"Why would you want to? You don't know me" Martin asked breathlessly as he let his head hit the wall behind him gently. He could feel his body responding to her. 

"I don't have to know you. I just need you to touch me.. Please Martin" She asked, moaning into the phone and hear him moan back "I've never.. This isn't.." he swallowed hard as he closed his eyes.

"Just let go.. Imagine me in the room with you.. Now move to me.. You can touch" She whispered into the receiver and bit down on her lip.

Martin tried to do as she asked, letting the scene play out in his head. He walked over to the woman and took her hand timidly "I'm holding your hand" he whispered back as one of his hands moved down to touch his crotch and he let out a groan

"I can imagine your cheeks flushed as I move your hand to touch my body" She bit down on her lip "I want to hear you while you stroke yourself, Martin" he let out a shaky breathe as he moved to undo his pants and moved them and his underwear down.

Martin panted softly as he wrapped his hand around himself and let out a low hiss "I.. I'm touching you... M-my hands moving to undo your blouse" She let out an appreciative moan "Oh Martin, your fingers feel so good on my skin. I'm taking off your shirt and kissing at your chest"

"Ooooh" Martin gasped as he started stroking himself a little faster as he let her voice wash over him "I'm taking off your pants then pressing you against the wall gently.. My fingers running over your skin" he panted out.

She let out a gasp and moaned "I help you take off your clothes before taking off my underwear. I pull you close and tangle my fingers in your hair as your skin presses against mine"

"Your skin feels so soft.. I let my fingers run down your body before pulling you up, your legs wrapped around my waist" Martin's breathing was ragged, his skin felt like it was on fire as he ran his thumb over the head and shook.

"Yes.. Martin.. Take me" She begged "I lean in to kiss you as you move to press inside me and I pull on your hair slightly" She was breathing hard into the phone.

Martin stroked faster, her voice pushing him farther than he'd ever been "I.. Oooh.. I kiss you as I thrust in and out of you.. You feel amazing.. So close" He panted out

She let out long, needy moan "I thrust down against you, slow then fast as I lose control. Oooooh.. Martin" she let out a long moan and heard his breathing come in and out faster.

"So perfect.. Aaaaaah!" Martin stroked one last time and shook as his release hit him. He babbled as he came over his hand and belly. His eyes snapped open when his breathing evened out "You.. Who are you?" He asked and the only reply he found was a dial-tone.


End file.
